Labios de caramelo
by Pseulzang
Summary: Después de lo que sucedió ha Suigetsu le encantan los caramelos. ¿Que fue lo que le paso?...si lo quieres saber tendrás que leer este drabble para descubrirlo.


Todos los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de Masashi Kishimo….pero la historia si es de mi propiedad XD.

Esta historia se ubica después de la batalla de Sasuke con Deidara y el team hebi se hospeda en un "hotel" (capitulo 125 anime)

Discúlpenme por como termina la historia, pero es que no lo pude evitar ^/^.

.

.

.

Se había ido hace apenas unos pocos segundos, yo estaba seguro que estaba tramando algo, mejor dicho algo para poder deshacerse de mi y de Jugo para así poder tener a Sasuke a su disposición, pero eso es algo que yo no permitiría.

- Voy al baño – La excusa más tonta del mundo, para ir a buscar a la mujer más psicópata del universo.

Nadie le había dado importancias a mis palabras por el simple hecho de que nadie le importaba lo que yo hiciera, me levante del suelo y me dirigí a la puerta no sin antes percatarme de que Juugo estaba mirándome fijamente, hasta que corte ese contacto visual cuando cerré la puerta, después de allí no se que dijo o izo.

Salí del hotel y comencé mi pequeña caminata. El pequeño pueblo estaba congestionado de gente y peor aun no sabia donde podía estar Karin, ¿por donde empezar? Esa era la pregunta que me hacia en esos momentos, hasta que note una cabellera roja a la distancia, me hacer que y era ella…

Estaba en una dulcería, frente a una pila de caramelos de diferentes sabores y colores, aquel lugar desprendía un aroma dulce, muy dulce. No te como un anciano le ofrecía una piruleta gratis, ella solo la tomo sin mas, no en tiendo porque no salio de allí para reclamarme el que la estuviera espiando – no hace falta mencionarle sobre el ojo de la Mente de Kagura - pero despeje mi mete de todo pensamiento para volver a concentrarme en lo que estaba haciendo.

Aquella vista era majestuosa, ella estaba allí parada como una niña pequeña, mientras que con su lengua acariciaba aquel dulce multicolor y sus labios se impregnaban de caramelo…que tentación.

No lo soporto más- aquella mujer aturdía mis sentidos y mi capacidad de razonar.

Entre en aquella dulcería, la tome de su brazo y la saque de ese castillo de azúcar, como era de esperarse ella no se dejaría que yo la arrastrara por todo aquel pueblo tan fácilmente, y mientras ella se resistía y gritaba indecencias yo la lleve a un callejón allí la atrape entre una pared y mi cuerpo.

Que rayos te pasa, dientes de serrucho – me dijo al tiempo que sus ojos me miraban amenazadoramente o eso supongo yo, ya que me encontraba muy entretenido mirando aquellos tentadores labios.

- Déjame probarlos – le dije

- ¿Qué? – exclamo ella

- Tus labios – respondí – déjame probar tus labios de caramelo

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y comenzó a mover sus brazos para así poder soltar mi agarre

- ¡No! – Me grito - deja de hacerte el tonto y suéltame que todavía me quedan provisiones que comprar y no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces – decía mientras aun intentando zafarse.

Yo no accedí y apreté mas fuertes sus muñecas – pero sin llagar a lastimarla – y comencé a acercarme a sus labios, podía sentir su dulce aliento en mi rostro algo agitado debo mencionar.

Estaba tan metido en mi mundo de caramelos que no me di cuenta cuando afloje un poco sus muñecas y así ella pudo lograr darme una bofetada, yo pude esquivarlo, ella dio un salto y se alejo de mi.

Ya a una distancia prudente de mí me dijo:

- Eres un imbecil – me dijo y mientras se alejaba de aquel lugar sus caderas se contoneaban de un lado a otro. Cuando Karin se enojaba se veía mas sexy.

Yo solo pude quedarme con el recuerdos de aquel beso que no pudo ser, de esa dulzura que dejo en mis labios su boca de azúcar.

Cuando no pude Karin se perdió entre la multitud comencé a caminar en dirección al hotel. Al llegar me encontré a Sasuke dormido y a Juugo en la ventana hablandole a unas aves.

- Porque tardaste tanto – me pregunto el doctor Dolittle*

Yo con un rostro inexpresivo le conteste – es que estoy estreñido – Y ese fue el final de nuestra conversación.

.

.

.

_Dr. Dolittle: _ es una película del género comedia de Estados Unidos, realizada en 1998 y protagonizada por Eddie Murphy, el que encarna a un doctor que descubre que tiene la habilidad para hablar y comprender a los animales.


End file.
